Heart of Inkk
by little-angel-of-hell
Summary: 1 year has passed since the war was won and Hermione Granger has vanished. No one knows what happened to the heroine. That is until a stack of letters mysteriously appears. This is her story. The one no one has heard before. The one that changed her life in so many ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm this came to me just like all my stories when I was listening to a song :) kudos if you guess which :) I quite like this idea but that might just be me hope you like it anyway.**

**Xoxox lil angel**

**Summary: 1 year has passed since the war was won and Hermione Granger has vanished. No one knows what happened to the heroine. That is until a stack of letters mysteriously appears.**

**Pairings:**  
**Draco/Hermione**  
**Ron/Luna**  
**Harry/Pansy**

**Warnings: character death, angst**

********************************  
After the writers death. Reading his journal is like receiving a really long letter.  
-Jean Cocteau

*******************************  
Deep in a forest in France was a small clearing with the only light there being from the moon that shone overhead. The chirping of birds could be heard all around. Nestled in the middle stood a tiny stone cottage with a thatched roof. Ivy clung to its walls and the small arched doorway was surrounded with red roses which entwined with the wood.

Upstairs was a small bedroom. Its floor was a pattern of different coloured stones a rug placed in the middle. A large four poster bed rested in the middle of the room its long drapes open showing the woman inside. Her pale skin shone in the light form the window. Her thick brown curls rested lightly around her. Her face was a mixture of plump pink lights and a natural pale lavender colour coated her eyelids as lay there. A white owl left the girl alone, flying out the window a large parcel in its claws.

********

It was noon and timid wizard stepped forward into one of the head aurors office's.

Ron Weasley glanced up from the map he was currently studying. "Yes Higgins what is it?"

"well you see Mr weasley this was delivered a couple of moments ago and has just finished going through checks, I was just about to deliver it."

Ron rolled his eyes "I see that just leave it on my desk."

Higgins placed the small parcel on the desk before walking out. Reaching forward Ron searched for any information on who it was from. His face paled drastically making his freckles stand out the next second he was waving his wand quickly and a white silvery light shot through his wall.  
A couple of minutes later Harry Potter cam bursting through the door black hair a mess and having to lean against the wall as he drew in breath. "What...is...it...Ron? I ..was down..in resources when.. I got your message" straightening up he continued,"those stairs are a killer. What was it you wanted? Who's that off? " He asked curiously gesturing at the square package in his best friends hands.

Ron looked at him shock still written on his face "well ...you see Harry ...the name on the return address is ...is ...is..."

"Who's !" Harry was rapidly getting angry.

Ron well used to his mates temper shot him a look before continuing, "Hermione .J. Granger"

Harry shook his head "It can't be it must be a hoax" Harry raised his wand about to cut through the string.

But as he reached out to unwrap the parcel it vanished a letter in its place. Picking it up he noticed the handwriting immediately. Walking quickly to his office he opened it with shaking fingers Ron leaning over his shoulder.

Dear Harry and Ron if your there,

Well I guess congratulations are in order! Harry I'm sure you and Pansy will be very happy together, the same goes for you and Luna, Ron. So I guess your wondering what's going on.

First of all I'm sorry for leaving I just couldn't stand it anymore, secondly, I have been watching out for any information on you this past year and I'm proud of the people you have become. This letter has been spelled to appear in front of you and Ron should I follow through with my plan. The parcel has been sent to whom ever will use it best. I hope you get to read them and understand why I did this. There's no point looking for me as Hermione Granger no longer exists.  
I want you to know that I miss you like mad and will always love you. My two brothers. My two best friends.

Love you with all my heart, I hope you can forgive me.

Your Hermione xoxo

And as both men finished reading the letter on the other side of the country a young woman walked downstairs at the sound of a bang upon entering the living room she noticed a large brown package tied up with a piece of red ribbon upon opening it she discovered a set of envelopes yellowing with age. Sitting down she pulled the first piece of paper towards her and began to read.

********************************  
**:) sooo what do you think ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter (: its only short one sorry about that but still :) hope you like it :)**

**Big thank you to Lizzy2307 for the story alert :) Luna Lily Severus Allen Snape for the Story Alert, Author Alert, the story favourite and the author favourite :P NazChick for the Review and Story Alert. AlyssaMarie4Eva,moonlight fire xx,LavishlyUrs and anitablakefan2007**  
**for the Story Alerts.**

**Lil angel xoxox**

*********************************  
September 1st -

To whoever it may concern,

Well first off some basic information This group of letters have took place over 1 year the last year to be exact. Each letter when sent should appear in my trunk (one every month that is). They tell the tale of my life. If my spell has worked right these letters should have been sent to the person who can use them In the best way possible for either themselves or those around them. So I guess I should start. Well I never thought I would be here and now that I am I don't know what to say. Its funny that. You never realise how things turn out until you try it. I guess that explains curiosity. That's what got me into this mess you know...Curiosity I mean. I know what people will say when they find out. It will be chaos with Harry blaming himself like usual, Ron.. Ron will, well I hope Ron will realise why I had to do this. But Harry, Ron if you ever read this you're two of the best people I've ever knew and I'm so sorry for doing this to you.

But enough of all that not to seem selfish but this isn't about them. This Is about me. Hermione jean Granger. Brightest witch of her age. Biggest Know-it-all to grace Hogwarts. I guess that's how most people know me. But that's only one half of my story. The other half is what led me to be here at midnight in a room by myself on the last day of August watching September come in.

That half is the real story. The story no one knows. Its a story of betrayal. A story of lies and deceit. Its a story of pain and tragedy. It a story of love. But of most things it is a story about me. A story that will be retold over the next few letters I shall send and I hope you can read and learn from it because this story will be ending soon and I don't want it to be forgotten. But for now I sit in my room staring out the window at the stars shining in the sky the proof of the amazingness around us. I hope you understand I had to do this.

So that's all I can say at this moment so continue onto my next couple of letters because that's where it starts. That's where everything changes.

Yours sincerely

Hermione Jean Granger

*********************************

**Wow really short sorrry. I swear the next one will be longer :( and more informative xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_:) sooo 3rd chapter :) this is where it starts going _

_Big thanks to LavishlyUrs for the Author Alert :) and Kirdian05 and kk1999 and TitanTeemo for the Story Alert's big hugs to you 4 xoxo and kisses to GottaGetBackUp for Story/Author Alert and favoriting_

_Lil Angel xoxo_

*********************************

September 19th

Dear whomever happens to be reading,

I've come to a decision to mix it up a bit I will end and start each letter differently. My friend Ginny and I did that every time we sent something. I miss her. Especially now.

I know I said once a month but I just couldn't resist it. Well it was my birthday today. 19th September. Such an insignificant date. But so important to me. So I thought why not begin my story the day my life began.

Now I said this is where it starts. But I don't know how to start it so I here we go. I guess it all began after the Yule ball. They both managed to insult me on the happiest day of my life up until then. I had always expected Ron to do something like that. But not Harry. But of course they always took each others sides. I have to admit at that moment in time I did have a bit of a crush on Ronald something which made his insults worse. You probably have heard about the argument from people after all half of Hogwarts knew and they were quick to tell others. But maybe that's me being paranoid.

Most people said he was jealous...but me and Viktor were just friends. I hope some day he realised that. Now you see there I was crying on a staircase all alone. But not for long. See now here's the problem. I can't exactly write what happened with out causing mass confusion so what am I to do. Well of course I invented an answer. I am Hermione Granger after all. Just tap the paper 3 times and speak the words Prius praeteritum and you shall see a 'clip' of that day. This should be done every time you see a X .

*********************************  
The brunette woman lent forward and did this before dropping the letter in shock. It was like looking into a pensive except she was watching on a small screen. She had never seen anything like it before. She picked it up with shaking hands as it began to play.

*********************************  
_CLIP_

_It was night time according to the window in the side of the small round room. The only exit was a staircase that descended from the ceiling and ended opposite the window ._

_Hermione sat on the stairs tears running down her face. Her periwinkle dress was crumpled and creased. Un known to her a tall blonde boy appeared from the steps above her._

_She spun round and stood up in shock as he spoke._

_"What's wrong Know it All?" His voice sounded as if he couldn't care less but his eyes betrayed him. _

_"Malfoy I can't be bothered with you right now. Just please not now." As he moved forward and reached out to her, she in turn backed away."What do you want?" Her voice shook as she spoke to him and tears once again filled her eyes._

_"What do I want...I want Pansy to leave me alone...I want Potter to be curses..." The blonde listed on his fingers. A small shadow of a smile appeared on Hermione's face._

_"And I wanna golden toilet seat but neither of us are getting what we want." Seeing his confused face she explained. " Austin Powers, Muggle thing."_

_He nodded once a small frown making his eyebrows furrow._

_"Well I guess what I want is to know what's made happy go lucky Granger cry." His voice sounded so sincere and Hermione stared at him._

_She let out a small sigh before sitting down next to him on the steps. "I don't even know why you care but fine. It was Ronald Bilius Weasley." _

_Draco scoffed before stifling it with a hand at Hermione's glare. He gestured for her to continue._

_Still staring at him in suspicion she began to speak."Any ways ...I was just dancing with Viktor and Ron decides to go all immature and accuse me of betraying him and Harry." Her face flushed with anger as she spoke. "And then accuses Viktor of using me. Because that would of course explain why anyone would invite me!"_

_The look on her face showed regret for a second as she glanced at Draco._

_"S sorry ...I ...I just-"_

_"Stop Beav- Granger. Don't tell me you didn't need to rant for a minute." Hermione sent a guilty smile his way. "He's not good enough for you." _

_Her eyebrows raised in question. Draco stood and moved to the other side of the room his back to her as he gazed out the window._

_"Victor...and ...and Ron. They font deserve someone like you. No ones good enough for you...Hermione."_

_Her mouth dropped open and she moved towards him but he showed nothing that indicated he noticed._

_"Malfoy-" she began._

_"- and this probably makes no sense. Why is Draco Malfoy comforting a Mudblood." He spat out. "But see that's the thing your not a Mudblood your Hermione."_

_"Malfoy-" still she moved closer._

_"I apologise for calling you that. See I'm being quite hypocritical. Ron will never be good enough for you but I'm so much worse. How could I do that to someone ? To you? It will always follow me." Pain showed in his voice._

_"Draco- " she placed a small hand on his arm causing him to turn and look at her._

_"I forgive you." Her face showed her sincerity. His large hand slowly pushed back a curl which had came loose from her bun, and he placed it behind her ear. His hand slid to her face._

_"You shouldn't have Hermione. You shouldn't forgive me" His hand didn't leave her cheek as he brushed his thumb backwards and forwards._

_"And why's that ?" Her voice was breathless as she glanced up at him._

_"Because it means I can do this." His other hand came up to match its partner in cupping her face. They're gazes locked on to each others eyes. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers as her eyes fluttered shut._

_The screen went black leaving a single blue line once again._

*********************************  
I don't know what exactly made me forgive him, but I do know it was one of the best decisions I ever made. After that we met up quite often. We still argued and put on a show but I know people suspected something. See in ways I'm thankful for Ron. Had he not upset me I would never have met the love of my life.

From

Hermy own ninny ( if you want to know ask viktor krum)

********************************  
**NazChick - thanks for the review :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to this-one-girl23 for the story Alert and for the same :) and roseandchirs3 for story alert as well as Pitch Black Perfection and ramsha05**  
**And Valkariekain with an extra thanks for the favourite :) and the review I really appreciate it :) BlondieBubbles Story Alert**

**Lil Angel **

**xoxo**

*********************************  
Dear reader

I had the dream again last night. It was the last conversation we had. The moment that my whole world died. I have never told these dreams to anyone... How does the saying go? Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow. Maybe its time to let it out.

I remember the tears streaming down his face after I said, "I'll never let you go". It was the first time I saw him cry, and it broke my heart. His pride and arrogance forgotten in his pain and fear. All the darkness in his life and soul still couldn't hide the lightness in his heart from me.

He lay there in my arms. Glass shifted and fell with every movement and blood coated the floor. The last person I would ever love. That's how it will remain forever.

I didn't pay attention to those around me. I had ignored the screaming woman to my left and the frozen man to my right. The sound of laughter was muffled. I could remember it perfectly. So detailed and clear. But at the time all I could focus on was him. Draco.

But all that's gone. He's dead and always will be. I know I should move on but I can't. I will always be missing a half of me. Even now I can still feel him as if he's right beside me. I know I will see him again.

The sun is rising outside my window but it doesn't chase the loneliness away. Come morning and nothing will have changed. I will still be sitting here. I will still be alone.

Everything should have stopped when he died. But it didn't. The war kept going. But there was nothing worth fighting for. Some may call me selfish. Others may even call me heartless. And I am. My heart left with Draco. He keeps it with him. I am just the empty shell left behind.

I leave you with these words. If you ever fall in love. Never let go. Live everyday perfectly. Ignore the arguments and focus on the smiles. Because one day it'll be gone.

Love Hermy

P.s Tell Hagrid I miss him and his 'little' brother if you get the chance.

*********************************  
**And GuardGirl94 for a story Alert :) **  
**distance-from-the-world for the follow and favourite :) **

**Taylor swift - safe and sound was a big inspiration for this chapter I really recommend you listen to it :) **

**Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco lover 91 thanksyouu and you to Blue Eyed Baby Girl you both get a hug.**  
**NDRussell thanks :) and Slytherin Chick15 thanks :) sexybandgeek thankyou :) briallyson94 thanks :) MissTaySel121 big big thanks :D lastly Idon'tknowyet thank you **

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
October 30th

Here we are again I swear we have to stop meeting like this,

So today is October 30th you've probably noticed my pattern by now if its not a first its someone's birthday. Today is Molly Weasley. A mother. A fighter. A warrior. This women will accept everyone and became part of my family. She made me her daughter and yet I can't help feel I betrayed her. She was so sure me and Ron would be together and I ruined that dream I only hope she can forgive me.

After the yule ball meeting me and Draco met many more times. I would spend long nights in the library with him. Talking, reading, kissing ...falling in love. Each night I would creep back to my dorm cringing at each footstep. It was Ginny who found out first. I had been lost in a daydream and failed to notice her standing in my way. She accused me of losing my mind but being a loyal friend she swore not to tell.

Things weren't perfect not by a long shot. Me and Draco would spend a perfect day together then he would flip.

*********************************  
_They sat side by side watching the water of the great lake ripple in the breeze, opposite them the giant squid was waving its tentacles in the air and making bigger waves._

_The sky was a bright blue, not a problem in sight, and Hermione looked as happy as was possible._

_They sat together, joking and laughing with each other, neither noticing the dark cloud overhead that had creeped up from behind unnoticed. they continued to sit leaning on each other, her dark brown hair contrasting with his pale blonde._

_Leaning forward Draco bent down to whisper in Hermione's ear, brushing some hair out of the way._

_"Hermione.. I really like you." His voice was full of sincerity and truth._

_Hermiones smile grew when she realised what hed said and a small laugh escaped her lips, it wasnt mocking in anyway and sounded more like a sigh of releif but just like that his face changed. It began to rain in small drops as he stood a blank mask on his face._

_"Your laughing at me!" He exclaimed._

_The shock on her face was clear. But before she could speak he had stormed off leaving her as the sky remained by herself now sitting on the muddy ground. the giant squid had vanished into its watery depths as raindrops make the lake ripple. as the rain increased and more storm clouds grew hermione sat and cried alone._

We were like a game of tactics and strategy. the closest example being chess or war. However unlike these, new rules and guidelines filled our relationship and changed from day to day leaving me floundering. Yet we would always manage to forgive each other and things would go back to the same peacefulness we loved. Every day I wondered which version of Draco I would get but I could never give up on him. I know that i was the one to have to forgive and forget but for him i would forgive anything. Now he's gone I regret the fights. The silly disagreements over things that would be forgotten in the next week or even the next day. He was always the knight in shining armour who saved the girl who cried into her dress. the boy who cheered me up after the prince. He wasnt the conventional kind but that just made me love him all the more.

It was my fault that this happened. I always found a way to blame someone else. Harry for dragging me into danger. Ron for starting arguments. but harry didnt force me and i wound ron up just as much. but most importantly now my love is gone and I can only blame myself.

His name is on the list of traitors. Enemies of the good. Death Eaters. Maybe if I had run when he said I wouldn't be in this position. i would have been able to tell his story story of how he was never a traitor. He was my hero.

I hope one day people will realise that.

Maybe we were to young. Got trapped in someone else's twisted dark game until we only had each other. I loved him so much I should have known it would never last.

Rule of this letter: don't let what happened in the past affect your future. whats done is done it what you do with the results that make the real you.

From

Herms

*********************************  
**GottaGetBackUp: I know isn't she :) everyone of my stories has got at least 1 line from one of her songs :) and thanks for the review :P **

**Nala Moon : first off I love the name, thankyou! Aww bless is it weird that I'm happy you cried ? :P x**

**Valkariekain: haha I was like that when I first saw my name as well :P thanks for the review :) **

**Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**To: johnsocz, hhargrove, Ash121391, Anthro79 and samagnus big big thank you's. sorry this is gonna be a short one :(**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
November 1st

Hola,

November 1st... Well November 1st. Nothing much happened between the Yule ball and the end of the year. Except one thing. Voldemort came back. While everyone was focused on Harry and Cedric my eyes were fixed on the platinum blonde head. The grey eyes that refused to meet mine.

I knew that everything would be different from that moment on. No more secret meetings and sneaking out after curfew. No more kisses in the dark. We had become closer then ever. Even closer then me, Harry and Ron.

I knew that it was only a matter of time before he would forget about me. Until he had his own demons to face and I wouldn't be able to help him through them. I wanted to help him so bad.

But I couldn't. Not without harming him in the process. He would be alienated if people found out about us.

That summer was still one of the best I'd ever had. Draco sent a letter every 2 days and it would be sitting waiting for me when I woke up. We spoke of our families. Of our hobbies and anything exciting. All the time skirting round the topic of school and what would happen when we returned. In those few care free months, I was happy. No war. No sides. No Voldemort.

Just a girl and a boy.

Me and Draco.

But even if Voldemort hadn't returned that year. It wouldn't have mattered. There was a new threat to us. One by the name of Umbridge. The pink toad.

Love

Your story teller

*********************************  
The brunette haired witch twisted onto her side, in the large 4 poster bed, lost in a nightmare. A light breeze came drifting in through the window, causing the already opened letters to shift while the paper stuck to the wall fluttered madly and would have came loose if it wasn't for the strong sticking charms.

Gasping she awoke. Her dreams had been getting stranger then ever. Flashes of scenarios and people. This one had been the worst. Her mind couldn't fix on one thing. In the darkness she could make out her own designer room and furniture.

But her head was full of a prison like room. No amount of paint and pictures could hide the cold,stone walls. Darkness always darkness. Flashes of the moon and flowers all around. Talking. Shouting. Arguing. Panic. Fear. Footsteps. Banging. Silence. Loud voices. Stairs. Moons and stars. Glasses. Rainbows of colours. Power. Bangs. Green light. An explosion. Darkness. A voice calling her name.

they were so real. so vivid. Yet she had no idea where they cam from.

but she planned to find out.

*********************************  
**Nala Moon: haha your welcome Aww thanks :P I've actually got quite a few chapters done but they need to be typed up still ... :) **

**Ash: Aww thanks and I will try! **

**Review please xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big thanks to Liube, SerpentofDarkness, SB1681996, DaisyWillLiveForever**

**Lil Angel**

**this is shockingly short and i promise to make up for it**

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
December 1st

Umbridge. Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Hogwarts teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Headmistress. Head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission. Probably the most hated teacher to set foot in Hogwarts. People may have hated Snape. But they detested Umbridge.

"Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

From that small speech I knew we were in trouble. Her classes were just a tool used to turn everyone against Harry. Her role used to abuse students. The Blood Quill a constant threat.

But her coming did have some good. The start of Dumbledores army.

Of course then came her group. I knew Draco was going to join. He knew all about Dumbledores Army. His joining the Inquisitorial Squad actually helped.

He was the one to stand guard againsst the teachers otherwise we would have been found a lot sooner.

It was him who warned his old house elf to make sure that we could escape.

As Crabbe, Goyle, Warrington, Montague, Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode all swanned around trying to cause trouble, Draco pushed them away from our gatherings. With out him we would have been found out a lot earlier.

For that I will be thankful. The DA apparently saved many lives during the final battle and no one will know it was because of a slytherin that they weren't punished and disbanded earlier.

Love

The greatest witch of my time.

*********************************  
**Xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow 8th chappy :P thanks to all those who are still reading this I really appreciate it :)**

**Lil Angel xoxo**

*********************************  
December 31st

Dear person,

December last day of the year. Voldemort's birthday. On this day many years ago a baby boy was born into a small orphanage. His mother named him Tom Marvolo Riddle. Without him things would be so different today.

For one thing Death Eaters wouldn't exist. Dumbledore might still be alive. Draco wouldn't be dead like millions of others. That man ruined millions of lives and yet still managed fail. Did he think it was worth it?

Many tried to stand up to him. Many failed. The fear of him brought people closer together but it pushed me and Draco further apart. We had known from 4th year that it was going to happen.

*********************************  
Hermione glanced up as her hospital curtain was pulled back. She wasn't surprised to see the blonde boy who cast a quick charm on the curtains.

Draco was paler then usual as he took in her weak form and the many potions lying next to the bed.

"You could have died Mione." He kept his voice was quiet despite the silencing charm. "We have to stay away from each other. Its the only way you'll be safe. We are no longer friends. Forget that we ever were."

With each word her eyes opened wider.

"Your..breaking up with me?" Her eyes begged to be told no and that it was all a joke." Do I at least get to ask why?"

Draco flinched at her business like manor.

"No one can hurt you now. They have no reason to. This will protect you." He seemed to be convincing himself more then Hermione.

At this her self control snapped.

"PROTECT ME? I'm best friends with Harry Freaking Potter! I'm a Mudblood! No way in hell am I going to be left alone!" As she yelled his face darkened.

"Don't call yourself that" the venom in his voice was obvious.

"Why not? You do all the time! In fact you were the first person to call me it!"

"I'll never leave you alone I promise. This is the only way you'll be alright."

" So let me get this straight I just spent the last day fighting a bunch of death eaters one who was your father. I then helped to round up and capture them while being nearly killed in the process, and you think I'll be fine now that you've ended the relationship, THAT THEY DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT! What's the real reason?."

"I...I'm being..recruited. I'm going to be one of them. And I can't stop it or they'll kill me!" His temper was beginning to show.

"Fine then! Go and run back to daddy! I'm sure then everything will be good!" Hermione didn't seem to care that the boy in front of her was near tears, her heart was broken.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you. But please at least do me this favour. Hold onto this." He said before placing a hand in hers. The curled her fingers into a fist before placing it against her chest."Its my heart and I'll get it back when this is all over."

With that he was gone leaving Hermione with her hand still closed.

*********************************  
That was when I realised that I loved him. I would die for him. No matter what happened my love would remain for the strange arrogant pureblood that gave me his heart to hold.

Lesson of the day : Expect the unexpected and you'll never go far. The best moments are the surprising ones.

Faithfully Herman (you can thank Ginny for that one)

*********************************

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**5LGF311 and Rose-Blue775 and MsDamonSalvatore01**

**thanks :) **

**Fabulous fact of the day - the hawiian alphabet has 12 letters.**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
Dear mysterious mystery (can't believe I said that)

I went to see him after Harry cursed him. I wish Snape had never invented that bloody spell.

It almost cost me my love.

After Harry had ran in explaining about Draco and the bathroom I had ran straight to the Hospital wing sneaking in as the nurse returned to her office for the night.

*********************************  
Hermione jumped and awoke as a small noise was heard from her left. She was busy sitting on the side of the bed slowly drifting to sleep.

Draco smiled over at her pulling her down next to him so they were lying together.

"Sorry for scaring you." Draco muttered.

"Its fine. But never get this hurt again!" Hermione replied.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione stared at him in confusion.

Draco paused."J-just we aren't exactly together are we.

"Yes but I still had to make sure you were okay" Hermione countered.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you."

"Sure you're not just getting your friend out of trouble?"

"Harry really didn't mean to -"

"It doesn't matter. He still did it."

"It was a mistake. Haven't you ever made a mistake?" Hermione pleaded.

"Yes...I didn't tell you I loved you sooner."

Hermione smiled back but her eyes filled with tears.

"I almost lost you Dray."

"You'll never lose me completely."

"Promise?" Draco remained silent.

Hermione simply lay down again and fell asleep Draco's arms around her.

*********************************

We both knew that he couldn't truly make that promise. He could never let himself promise something that would never come true.

Love Mi

*********************************  
**13girlsrule - glad you liked it :) is it weird that I'm happy you nearly cried? Wow...I'm beginning to wish I had used that but unfortunately no... Sorry good try though**

**xoxo **


	10. Chapter 10

**So number 10 Thanks to : A Silent Echo and Temptation94 and MacaqueAttack713**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

January 9th

Severus Snapes Birthday today. I can't remember if I mentioned him before now. People say that he died at Voldemorts own hand. Or rather at Voldermort's snakes mouth. The body was never recovered according to the papers the venom he was injected with disintegrated his body completely.

But that's the part I don't understand. Snape must have new that he was going to be killed soon and would have done anything to prevent it. He was the cleverest man I know, I can't believe he would give up without a fight.

He wouldn't be the first person to fake his own death. Or the last.

Harry went on record saying it was Snapes memories that saved us all.

Maybe that was why he did it, having all those memories of things which might have changed this war for the better earlier is enough to make anyone disappear for a while. Or forever.

I guess that's the cost of memories. You get to remember the good days forever but they come hand in hand with the bad ones.

I don't feel much like writing today.

Mia

* * *

February 1st

Dear stranger,

There's a wishing well hidden within the depths of Hogwarts. I spent three years there without coming even close to finding it.

Luna was the one to show me. It was so beautiful and mysterious. It was like something straight out of a fairy-tale. Made up of light blue bricks it formed a perfect circle.

Ferns surrounded the inner walls, stretching as if they were trying to climb up. On wooden pillars stood a slate grey roof made of over lapping tiles.

The water was so clear, yet the bottom of the well was hidden in shadows, it went on for what seemed like forever.

I went to that spot often after the Yule ball, always alone. It was my perfect place and every time I returned I would make a wish.

Most people would probably call me vain or selfish for not wishing for the war to end or freedom from world hunger. But I don't care.

Every time I would wish for me and Draco and that we could spend eternity together.

I guess it didn't work.

I had a replica built outside this house but it doesn't feel the same, I can't even bring myself to make a wish. I get so close sometimes but the words never come out.

I've gave up on that.

Too many unfulfilled wishes are in the world already.

As is it here and think of all those forgotten memories, it hurts so badly. I was on top of the world …that gave me a lot of time to fall and crash hard. No letters were exchanged between us. No words or promises. After that day in the hospital I didn't see him again.

I didn't want to leave him there alone.

But that was the only way I could keep him safe.

I didn't want to go with Harry knowing that Draco would worry about me every day.

But he was my best friend and I had a commitment.

I had no choice in either one.

I want to take this time to apologize for so many things.

I'm sorry to my parents for all the times I left you at home, alone, I didn't realise how much you worried about me if time was different I would spend as much time with you as possible. I'm sorry for the times I disrespected you and acted like I didn't care.

I'm sorry Luna for all the things I said to her. She got a bad hand dealt her way and I'm sorry for all the embarrassment I might have caused her through teasing. She was just a young girl living her life the way her daddy taught her.

I'm sorry for the things I didn't say to you Draco, like how you were the best thing in my life and I was so proud to call you mine.

That's the one I regret the most. I should have been happy with him just being in my life. Now after everything our love is still unknown except to the very few.

Love Mionette

* * *

**Aroub: glad to have you.**

**Important: Im looking for this story and cant find it anywhere so if you could help me pleaseeeeee? All I can remember is that harry wins the war but to many people die. Anyways something happens and he ends up at school with his parents. Hes sorted into Gryffindor and has a list of everyone who died tattooed on his wrist and arm. I know its vauge but I really want to read it again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So number 11**

**Thanks to: Absidoodle, She-Who-Speaks-Parseltongue, LadyBug5859, HerDreama and Jessy3123 and Think Dream Imagine and INFINIT3 L0VE and dancerengland**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

**OMG JUST UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER SORRY THIS IS THE RIGHT ONE.**

* * *

March 1st

If you are still there,

I didn't know that day would be our last, I didn't realise id have to say goodbye and let go of him so fast. It made me colder then I'd ever remembered being before and even sitting here im hoping and wishing he will just walk through the door. That he will hold me tight and tell me it was all a dream. That he isn't really gone.

As soon as the snatchers caught me, I thought that was the end. That I would die without seeing him again. When Greyback mentioned the Malfoy's house I couldn't stop the joy filling my heart. I would see him again. My Draco.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat tied in the middle of the room snatchers all around them. A light appeared in Hermione's eyes when the youngest Malfoy entered which no one but he saw.

The werewolf pulled them under the chandelier as Draco approached.

"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Potter?" Lucius sounded excited but his sons eyes were not focused on the chosen one, rather on the girl sitting by his side. He paused looking scared to approach the group any closer.

His father continued to chat in a manic manner as he pulled the younger closer, as he and the werewolf began to argue, Draco stared in despair at Hermione who gave him a weak smile in return, his face remained full of fear.

"What about the mudblood, then?" At this Draco's face paled even more turning a sickly grey.

He didn't seem to be paying attention as his mother encouraged him to answer, his eyes still fixed on the hazel ones staring back at him.

"I…Maybe…Yeah" As Hermione's eyes filled with tear, Draco turned away guilt filling his features and unable to look at the girl he loved.

Both missed the enlightenment beginning to show in Narcissa's eyes as she glanced between the two.

Everyone had begun to argue and disagree but Draco kept silent. He stood still facing away from the sorrowful eyes of the brunette who stared at his back begging him to turn around and let her see his face once more.

"Wait…all except…for the Mudblood." At this Draco's eyes flashed blue as he spun around in shock focusing on Hermione as horror flooded him.

"No! You can have me, keep me!" At Ron's shout he shot a questioning look at Hermione who shook her head at him going unnoticed by everyone else but Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco looked like he was about to bolt from the room as he watched his Aunt begin to cast the Crucio curse on the woman he loved. His hands formed into fists and he went to move forward as Hermione let out an agonising scream. A light but strong grip on his arm made him turn to face his mother. Her eyes were filled with remorse and pity.

She knew.

He was so distracted he missed the immobilizing spell placed on him as she stepped away.

So he stood there, frozen in place as Hermione was tortured again and again, her screams becoming shriller as his deranged Aunt danced around in front of her muttering about a sword. His eyes flickered from between his mother and his love begging her to release him.

By the time Bellatrix pulled out the knife, his right hand could twitch. First one finger then the next until he was opening and closing his hand. In front of him Hermione had collapsed with her torturer straddling her legs and beginning to carve. Even frozen as he was tears began to pour down his cheeks. They increased as the spell began to loosen. He was so close to rescuing her yet so far.

His face was filled with relief when he was made to leave the room but worry covered it again as he glanced back at the prone body on the floor. Narcissa stood in the corner confusion covering her face at his movement.

Upon returning the first thing he did was glance to the unconscious girl, an action missed by most.

He stayed staring at her long after his Aunt started her interrogation, checking for signs of life.

The sound of her being offered to Greyback hit him like a ton of bricks. As he shouted no so did other voices. Harry and Ron. Draco raised his wand aiming not at the boys but at the werewolf knocking him into the wall.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" He froze. Everyone Froze. Bellatrix had Hermione at Knife point. Draco rushed forward pulling the wand off the 2 would be rescuers not wanting to anger his Aunt more.

That's when the chandelier fell and everything turned to chaos.

Bellatrix shoved the now awake Hermione into the Chandeliers path. Draco charged everyone watching as he threw the wands to the ground and pushed the girl out the way taking the full impact on him. The sharp bottom of one of the spokes dug in to his side piercing him to the ground.

Behind him Ron and Harry froze uncertain, wands in hands, as their third member ran out of their arms skidding on her knees next to the blonde boy.

* * *

There was an angel created that day. He and his love will continue within me and help to protect me from the world.

Maybe things could have been different.

Maybe he wouldn't have jumped to save me and I would have died instead.

That would have been better.

Instead I sit here jealous of all those who haven't lost the one they love. He was amazing in ways I can't even begin to explain.

He always made my worries and stress vanish replacing it with happiness and joy. But even in those dark moments I did have he was there to catch me, to fulfil my every want.

He was the first true hero I believed in.

There's nothing I can do but sit here until I will see him again. Until I can reach where my heart now lies.

But until then I must live day after day.

Moral: your prince charming may not be perfect, but he's yours so accept him for who he is.

Love xoxo

**MacqueAttack713: haha I will if I ever find it**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Jaffa30 and monkeygirl3638 and 5th year Slytherin**

**So yeah this was gonna be up yesterday but I ended up being camped in my room glued to sky news. Did I waste at least 4 hours of my time waiting to see if it was a boy or girl? yes. Am I doing the same today to get the first glimpse of the little prince? deffo and am I gonna do the same till I get a name? you betcha.**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

* * *

March 27th

Here we are again,

March 27th. It's another important day. Sometime many years ago on this day, a boy was born. He had black hair and hazel eyes. He would be adored by many, loved by a select few and be infatuated by one with hair of fire. He would be friends with 3 and betrayed by would stand up to the most feared man on earth to protect his family eventually at the cost of his own life.

James Potter

A Gryffindor to the end.

I don't deny his bravery or his courage…but a Gryffindor?

Gryffindor: house of the brave. But does brave mean impulsive instead. After all how do you measure bravery? Peter Pettigrew. The cowardly man who betrayed his friends. A Gryffindor.

Hufflepuff: famed for loyalty yet the least respected of the four. Seen as being dumb and naïve. Cedric Diggory. Loyal, Kind hearted and brave. The first death of many to come. Able to beat 3 others in a test of skills and intelligence. A Hufflepuff.

Ravenclaw: the brains of the bunch. The most likely to succeed yet ignored for being quiet and studious. Out of all 4 houses they should be the most likely to win the house cup. But Slytherin favouritism and Gryffindor adventures knock them out the running. Luna Lovegood seen as strange by many and lost in her imagination. A Ravenclaw.

Slytherin: always the last to be mentioned. The house of cunning. Classed as dark and dangerous. Any achievements made are shunned by other houses because of its reputation. Severus Shape. One of the bravest men I've known. Placed in the house of 'cowards' who run from fights. A Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Both unofficial leaders of a house. One dark and one light. Both the best example of humanity.

Both willing to die for another.

* * *

Hermione was frozen.

She missed the sight of Ron and Harry vanishing with their saviours. Missed the knife being chucked in their direction.

Instead she knelt by the blondes side. Logic told her to run but her heart said no.

Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but the boy in front of her. With a wave of her wand the chandelier was lifted away and stiches in his side. It was easy to see it was too late. As more tears began to pour the boy began to frantically speak to her even as his life slipped away.

"Leave me, Mione," the girl simply shook her head as he began to cough before placing his head on her lap. "Run, Mione, you have to run. You don't know what they'll do to you. Forget about me." Her hand shook as she stroked his cheek ignoring the blood coating both the floor and her. Her fingers left a small smear of red. "I'll be fine. I'll get better and see you when this is over…trust me."

His eyes bore into hers begging and pleading even as they lost their sparkle.

Next to Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy grasped her dying sons hand in her own and began to sob, pride and dignity forgotten at the sight of her dying child. A mother over everything else. Even Lucius, knelt opposite his wife on Hermione's other side, not caring he was near someone he detested; his eyes dry while shock covered his features.

Only Bellatrix ignored the gathering, one long finger still on her dark mark and a laugh in her throat.

"I'll never let you go!" Tears began to fall from pain filled eyes running down Draco's cheeks. Hermione quickly brushed them away not being able to catch them all. Her voice was full of love for him and sorrow at what was happening. "Don't leave me alone. You promised! You promised to never leave me!"

"I know I did…I love you, Hermione Granger." Draco drew in a gasping breath clutching his side.

Hermione pulled him further on to her knee so he could breathe easier her arms wrapping round his back. Narcissa went to protest pausing at the sight in her sons eyes.

"I love you too, just close your eyes Draco."her voice was soft as a hand ran through his hair. "When you wake up this will all be over." The words got caught in her throat as more tears began to fall.

"Hold onto this…"Seeing his confusion she pressed her hands over his heart. "…it's my heart. I'll be back for it later. You better be waiting."

"I will." His voice was weak yet so sincere that she almost believed him.

Bellatrix finally caught on to her surroundings and started to laugh again at the weeping girl. Her laughter getting louder as her tears grew.

Beside Draco, Narcissa stood and began to back away slowly as his eyes began to drift shut. A heart wrenching scream tore through her throat before Lucius rushed over pulling her close to him. From her hidden face the noise of muffled no's echoed round the room.

Hermione sat there, humming a lullaby to the boy who would move no more, not paying attention to anything going on around her.

Houses don't matter. Blood doesn't matter. Status, wealth, money…everyone is the same. It our choices that make us who we are.

Yours specially

A Mudblood

And proud of it

* * *

**Grrr rewrote this 7 times and still not happy**

**To my guest who I don't know if they'll read this…: omg you made me cry I am never watching a Harry Potter Safe and Sound video again it was just heartbreaking and fits so well!**


End file.
